02 Października 2015
TVP 1 05:35 Klan - odc. 2800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - 24 Godziny na Ziemi cz. 1 (24 Hours on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3152; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Konkurs; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Cuman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 24 (seria II, odc. 11) - Siła władzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 24 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 24) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 184 (s. III, odc. 57) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 184) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - AGRO SHOW 2015 cz. 2; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /264/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - 24 Godziny na Ziemi cz. 2 (24 Hours on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 25 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 25) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 185 (s. III, odc. 58) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 185) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 10 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3153; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2801 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Świat się kręci - /384/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /384/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /265/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 4/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 4/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Miasto ruin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Złoty środek - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Homeland I - odc. 5 (Homeland, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Mała Moskwa - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Svetlana Khodchenkova, Dmitrij Uljanov, Elena Leszczyńska, Artem Tkachenko, Jurij Itskov, Aleksiej Gorbunov, Andrzej Grabowski, Erwin Petrykat, Teresa Sawicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 1/4 (odc. 1/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); reż.:Agnieszka Holland, Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Vaclav Jiracek, Ivan Martinka, MIchał Żebrowski, Sarah Zoe Canner, Andrzej Beja - Zaborski, Małgorzata Bela, Gabriela Birova, Attilla Bocsarsky, Marcin Czarnik, Karel Dobry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Konkurs; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Cuman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Z Warszawy do jenieckiego obozu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Świat się kręci - /384/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 906; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 158 "Nowe życie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - Zaskakująca diagnoza, odc.25; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Imperium miłości - odc 24 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Mama; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 14; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 25 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (18) ems. 2.10.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Hity kabaretu - (5) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/88; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 159 "Ból głowy" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Zziajani - Odc. 4 "Obiad rodzinny"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 160 "Sprzątanie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (4); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Latający Klub 2. Tylko dla dorosłych - (4); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Prokurator - odc. 5/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dom latających sztyletów (Shi mian mai fu / House of the flying daggers) - txt. str. 777 114'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2004); reż.:Yimou Zhang; wyk.:Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, Ziyi Zhang, Dandan Song; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Carrie (Carrie); horror kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Kimberly Peirce; wyk.:Julianne Moore, Chloë Grace Moretz, Gabriella Wilde; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Baron24 - odc. 1 "Kto się boi komornika"; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Iza Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Iwona Bielska, Rafał Rutkowski, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3121 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 554 Sezon: 10 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 631 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 632 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 24 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 175 Sezon: 4 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 555 Sezon: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2142 14:40 Słoiki Odcinek: 38 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2981 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 747 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 1 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2143 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 412 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 4 22:05 Saga "Zmierzch" - Zaćmienie 0:35 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 10 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2128 TVN 5:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4362 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 770 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1674 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 12:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 164 13:00 Szpital Odcinek: 401 14:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 522 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 165 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2496 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 523 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 402 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4363 20:00 Pacific Rim 22:45 Wyspa tajemnic 1:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 2:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4363 2:50 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 508 4:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2496 TV Polonia 07:05 Saga rodów - Ród Cierniewskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Czesław Niemen; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Mordziaki - Wielka podróż doktora Mordziaka odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Polskie historie. Australia cz. 1 Pamięć; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia w Komie - (835) Fundacja Praw Człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Halo Polonia - wydanie specjalne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 XVII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina - Koncert inauguracyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 65 "Majka podfruwajka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1149 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Uwikłani - odc. 5* - Maciej - podwójny wyrok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Lato - Fiesta; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 4 - Przemkowskie jelonki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (835) Fundacja Praw Człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (29); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Polskie historie. Australia cz. 1 Pamięć; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 65 "Majka podfruwajka" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Polowanie na Radziwiłłów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 599 - Na zakręcie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (836); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Lekcje pana Kuki (Herrn Kukas Empfehlungen, Mr. Kuka's Advice) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Austria (2007); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, August Diehl, Nadia Cameron - Blakey, Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Przybylska, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Krzysztof Stroiński, Tomasz Karolak, Lech Mackiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Wielka podróż doktora Mordziaka odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 599 - Na zakręcie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - odc. 65 "Majka podfruwajka"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (836); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Las Story - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych